Shocking and New
by Jupiter Massacre
Summary: Korrasami. Korra and Asami leave only a scrap of stationary with a small and simple goodbye, leaving the fabulous bending brothers somewhat devastated. Three years pass, and they return, seeing the city's change making them feel estranged in the town. Bolin has ran Future Industries, while Mako has busied himself with his police work. T/M for language, violence, actions, et cetera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Thought I'd try my hand at some Korrasami. Its my hardcore otp right now. So. Here you go. **

A note.

All they left was a note.

Written on a pastel red slip of stationary paper. With two distinctively different hand writings.

_**Mako, I know this is really sudden, but I needed some time away from the company, Korra thought it would be good for me. I thought it would be good for me. You, Bolin, Korra and Tenzin and his family are the only real family I have left. Please watch over my corporation for the time I'm gone. We'll be back soon. **_

_**Asami. **_

_**Hey, Mako, sorry, for leaving so suddenly, Please take care of Naga for me, and don't let Bolin turn her into a street circus. Be kind to your brother, and try not to kill him. Tell my mom and dad if they visit that Asami and I are on a vacation, and we'll be back sooner than they can say Flameo instant noodles, okay? **_

_**Love, Korra. **_

The tall and matured firebender roughly plopped down onto the silken bad, sighing sadly.

The rugged earthbender stepped through the open doorway, and rubbed his jaw, "I cant find them anywhere, Mak-oh what's wrong, bro?"

"They're gone, Bo. Gone." he said quietly.

"Wait, like, gone gone, or like gone they'll be back soon?" his only answer was a slip of paper handed to him as his taller brother left the room broodingly. Quickly Bolin's eyes scanned over the paper, and widened, "What? I would never use Naga like that... She has no trust in me does she...?" quickly he followed his brother, through the house, "Hey, they'll be back sooner than you know it, bro, all we have to do is make sure they have us to come back to, Asami said we are her only family, and we already know Korra thinks the same. So quit brooding, and go back to your police work, I'll talk to Opal, and see if her and I can't talk her Pardoned brother Bataar into coming back here with her next week and me and him can run Asami's company until Varrick and Zhu Li come back from their honeymoon, trust me, we'll have this thing under control, and when Asami and Korra get back, we can show them how many amazing things they missed while on their vacation, alright, bro?" Bolin said confidently as he walked with his brother through the very empty and very large Sato mansion. " and, I'll stay here most nights so the house keepers and such don't get to restless while their master is away." Bolin smiled at the taller man, only to have a hurt look tossed back at him. "Don't worry bro, they'll be okay, they can handle themselves pretty well, you know with Asami taking all those self defense classes, and with Korra being the Avatar and all, they'll be perfectly fine bro."

**Meanwhile in the spirit world**

"Ouch! Do you really need to apply that much pressure?" The tanned watertriber winced as the dark haired girl next to her tightly wrapped the girl's now exposed abdomen.

"Yes, now be still, Korra," the girl kept wrapping the white cloth around the dark skinned abdomen, and gently tied it off, making the girl sigh in relief. "You really need to be careful, Korra, you could get yourself killed doing stupid stuff like that..."

"Asami, I'll be fine, I just need a day or two and we can move on again." The bender sighed as she stretched across the grassy ground.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Lately you've really out done yourself with getting hurt. I mean look at these," she pointed to each one, her hand gently gracing the other's skin, "Why? You could've nearly died from this one alone..." Asami shook her head, as she pointed to Korra's now bandaged abdomen.

"I dunno..." the shorter girl mumbled softly, as she looked at the ground next to her.

With a sigh, Asami laid down next to her closest friend, and gently let her hand fall onto Korra's, gently giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Please, be careful. While those scars may be somewhat sexy, I don't like the idea of you hurting yourself, okay?" Asami said softly as she kept her eyes towards the sky.

Korra smiled softly, and looked to the woman next to her, before she gently kissed her cheek, and bent a small but fitting earth tent for the two of them, seeing as the day was rough and exhausting.

**A few years later back in Republic city...**

"Bolin, here are the new designs for the final structures of downtown." an older man with graying hair handed the now lightly bearded earthbender a few rolled up plans.

"Ah, Bataar, thank you for these, I'll review them and get back to you, keep your radio free," the jovial man winked a this partner in business. before the two walked from the office, and down to the ground floor, before getting into different satomobiles, and driving off into different directions. Bolin pulled into the large estate, and parked the sleek green and black satomobile. Quickly he left the car, plans in hand, and entered the mansion, a smile on his lips. "Opal, dear? Are you here?" he asked loudly, getting nothing but stillness.

A soft whoosh sounded from above, and a lean woman peered over the stair's railing, "How was work today?" She asked happily as she jumped the railing and let her airbending ease her to the ground a few feet from the man.

"Great, want to look at these plans with me, while we give your brother time to get home?" he asked as he strode to the smaller girl, and hugged her tightly.

"Sure..." she sighed happily and hugged him back, "Plus, he's your brother too, now," she grinned glancing at her subtle ring, which was made of a thin yet durable metal.

"I know, but it's a little odd for me to call him brother," Bolin frowned as he softly admitted it, "Come on, lets go to the study." he said as he kissed her temple, and the two waled off to the stairs and up the short flight and down a few halls before reaching the wide doors.

**Else where...**

The siren blared, and a blast of fire shot from the cargo van being chased, a grunt from the firebender, echoed through the empty alley, and he was sent to the ground harshly as a bolt of electricity blew the back wheel of the cargo van, "Oh, Man you guys don't make it easy..." a tall man with a thin beard on his chin walked closer after exiting the policeman's satomobile.

A groan from the man on the ground made him smile, he heard the zip of the metal wires, and looked up seeing his partner, a gray haired woman, with a frown, "I'll take them to the jailhouse, Mako, you go home and get some rest, and shave that thing off your chin, you look like death, son..." the woman sighed, and sent wires to wrap up the third guy as well, before lifting him into the back of the wide car.

"Thanks, Lin... Er, Chief..." he sighed, and pulled his coat from the front seat of the mobile before tugging it over his shoulders, and walking off, and waving at his commanding chief.

He neared the city's spirit portal, and smiled softly, hoping his friends were doing well, but suddenly frowned, and trudged home, swinging his door open roughly, and slamming it shut before locking it. He pulled off his coat, then his shoes, his pants, and finally his shirt, he gently tossed them all to the couch, before he walked to his room, and fell onto the bed, closing his eyes, and quickly falling to the darkness of sleep.

**Sato Manor...**

"Okay, the plans are a go! I just got off the radio with Raiko, and he wants to see them first thing tomorrow morning! Bataar will meet me there, and we will convince Raiko that these plans are very sufficient, and a reliable way to use the resources and an efficient way to use them as well." Bolin said as he slipped from his work clothes and into a good pair of pajama bottoms, and comfortably leaving his shirt off, as he sat on the edge of the bed, and waited for his wife to finish up in the bathroom.

"That's great!" Opal giggled lightly, and turned the bathroom light off as she exited the room, and entered the bedroom chamber, "How's Mako? Have you heard from him lately? I heard he made a big bust the other day on the triple threats. I'm kind of sad he declined living here with us, I hope he's doing okay." Opal frowned as she climbed into the bed, and pulled herself closer to Bolin, as he finally laid down as Opal made her way over to the bed.

At the mention of his older brother, Bolin frowned sadly, " You and me both, love. I miss him. Hey, how about after our meeting with Raiko, me and you stop by his place, and tell him the good news, plus, spirits knows he could use some good company."

"Sure, I'd like that." she sighed as she slipped into a peaceful sleep, as did her husband.

**Some hours later...**

"Korra! What are you doing?! Its really late here, and besides, no one knows we're back," the dark haired Asami frantically grabbed Korra's shirt, worry spilling onto her face.

"I know, which is a good thing, so just stop worrying..." Korra grunted as she kicked down the tall manor's door.

"Damn it Korra..." Asami sighed, and hung her head low.

…**...**

A loud sound woke the couple from their sleepy dreams, "Did you hear that, Bo?" Opal questioned, her gaze hardening on the door to their room.

"Yeah... what the hell..." Bolin stood, and went to the door, placing his ear to it, hearing two chatty people, he snuck out of the room, and Opal followed him closely, both ready to pound the intruders.

Hiding behind walls and doors, and plants nearby, they snuck to the main open room where the two figures stood in the moonlight.

"HEEEYYAAA- Uhhhh... Korra...? Asami...?" Bolin jumped from behind the nearby potted plant, but stopped dead in his tracks seeing the somewhat familiar faces, "When did you guys get back?!" he laughed as he hugged them both tightly. "Opal, honey! It's Korra and Asami" he laughed, as he hugged them both again.

"Wha-! Korra! Asami!"Opal peeked from her hiding spot and quickly went to the three and hugged the two long lost friends. "It's so great to see you two again!" she laughed, as she moved back and looped her arm in Bolin's.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asami asked slowly, having been shocked to see people in her manor.

"Man! Where do we start? Well, me and Mako found you guys' note, and Raiko asked for you, but we told him not to bother finding you, because even we didn't know where you were, Man! You guys have missed so much! Opal and I got married last year, and Mako is Chief Lin's second in command. He busies himself with work though, we haven't seen or heard much from him, but it kind of worries Lin. Bataar and I have been building down town, and then there's the who-"

"Bolin, dear, lets not wear them out on their first day back." Opal chuckled, and gently nudged his arm.

"OH, right! Man, its soo good to see you guys! You don't even know!" He said happily as he hugged the two women again.

"It's good to see you too, Bo." Asami smiled softly and hugged her friend again.

" So why are you guys living in Asami's manor?" Korra asked once she was released from Bolin's hug.

"Well, when we found the note, I decided to live here to keep the place in check, and also to keep the company going. Opal moved in when we got married." Bolin smiled, and kissed his wife's temple softly.

"Wow, you really devoted yourself to my company?" Asami asked softly, her gaze turned downward.

"Of course, all so you wouldn't have to worry about it when you got back. Raiko asked me and Bataar to do renovations and such, we're also doing the new downtown division as well, He just finished the plans today! I'll have to show you tomorrow. But right now! Lets go to bed, okay? Opal and I didn't take your room Asami, because it was just weird for me," he shivered lightly, " I remember that one time... Any ways, Opal and I are going back to bed, and you two just... I'm so glad you're back!" he grinned, and picked his wife up, before he carried her to the bedroom down the hall.

"We've been gone for at least a few years... right?" Asami asked quietly, as her face paled a little.

"Maybe... There's not really a set time in the spirit world..." Korra scratched her neck softly.

"I could use a bath..." Asami said softly and walked up the staircase and to the left heading to her room, Korra close behind her.

**So, I know I didn't put the time in the spirit world, but I am gonna try and do flashbacks, which aren't necessarily a strong suit for me. But here's the first chapter, more to come. Happy MLKJr weekend, guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun spilled into the room, and two figures moved away from the cursed light, "Wake up sleepy heads," Opal smiled as she watched the two women cower under the blankets as she pulled the curtains open.

"Mmmmmm, Opal... nooooo, close it..." Korra shoved an arm from under the blanket and waved it sleepily at the woman waking them with light.

"Oh, come on, its almost one in the afternoon, you need to wake up so we can see Mako, C'mon!" she grunted and blasted the mattress with cold air, sending the blanket to the floor. However she quickly regretted the motion seeing Korra's bare back, and bottom, "Oh, geez... really Korra?" Opal turned away and crossed her arms.

Korra yelped, tossing her pillow in front of her bareness, "Opal, leave please!" Korra commanded quickly, and luckily Opal did just that, leaving the other two women alone. Only when the door clicked softly did Korra move and clothe herself with a little help from Asami. Once finished, she sat, and watched the paler, dark haired woman as she slipped from her thin gown, and slowly pulled her own clothes on, with some additional help as well.

A soft knock pulled the two into focus, as Opal coughed and called softly, "You two decent?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Korra stood from the bed, and walked to the door, not expecting the cool feel of Asami's hand in hers.

"Good, Come on, Bolin and I are going to see Mako once he gets back, you two should come too." Opal smiled as the three walked in the hall, and to the parlor where they waited for Bolin.

"Mako, huh... How has he been?" Korra asked softly her thumbs playing in her lap.

"Honestly, he took you guys' vacation kind of harshly, but we don't know why. When Bolin and I moved in here, we asked Mako to come with, but he said no. He's been under cover for Lin and the police force for a year and a half. We heard he was back a day ago, but we haven't been to see him yet. We may go out to lunch, if you want to come?" Opal smiled after she scratched her cheek softly.

"That would be nice." Asami smiled at Opal, and opened her mouth to speak when the manor door opened, and Bolin called out for Opal.

"Let's go," She smiled wider, and opened the parlor running to hug her husband, who kissed her cheek, as he swept her up in a tight hug.

Slowly Korra and Asami strode into the hall, and followed the couple as they exited the mansion and climbed into a Satomobile just outside. "So, where did you guys even go?" Bolin asked once the two settled into the back of the mobile.

"The spirit world. I've always wanted to go, but I just didn't really have time until of course, Korra helped me decide to go." Asami smiled softly as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"It was fun, we did so many things, mostly hiked and chatted with spirits, we also saw Iroh," Korra added smiling.

"Ooh, what did you guys talk about with Iroh?" Bolin asked looking back at the two in the rear view mirror.

"Well..."

_The glade was clear, a beam of sunshine cast a fair glow upon the area. An older man stood by some bushes, carefully watering them. _

"_C'mon." Korra chuckled softly and pulled Asami by the wrist to he older man._

_The man turned and smiled warmly at the two, "Korra, its good to see you again, my friend," He opened his arms widely waiting for the girl to reach him. _

"_Iroh! How've you been?" the dark skinned girl picked up her pace, gently letting go of Asami's wrist, as she neared the man, giving him a tight hug. _

"_I have been good, the skies have been so clear, and the flora are blooming splendidly!" He laughed as the two pulled away from their embrace, "Oh, who might you have here?" He asked as he saw Asami lingering behind the two gazing at the scenery of the small glade. _

"_This is Asami."Korra smiled, and turned to her giving her a long dreamy stare. _

"_Partner?" Iroh chuckled, and went to the woman, gently taking one of her hands, "Let me have a look at you, child." He smiled softly as he took in her posture, and other attributes of her being, then he stopped once he looked at her face, "Such grace, and beauty. What brings you here?" He asked gently letting her hand fall back to her side. _

"_I've never been here, but, I've always dreamed of the place, no I know my dreams never did the place any justice." The taller, older woman smiled, as she craned her head around to taking all the images and colors, practically drinking up the view. _

"_Yes, the spirit world is very nice. The views especially," He chuckled. "Please, come join me for a cup of tea." He began to walk to a table in the yard, and happily the two followed him. "I must ask... Do not be offended," Iroh's brow knit softly as he poured three cups of tea, "Are you sure you did not come here in search of something, Asami?" _

"_What do you mean?" The dark haired woman asked before taking a small sip of tea. _

"_I feel as though you seek completion, and understanding. But not of just the world around you, or of the people around you. But more so of yourself, correct?" The gray haired man asked softly as he brought his steaming cup to his thin lips. _

"_I guess..." Asami's cheeks flushed lightly as she looked down, and drew small circles into the rustic table. _

_A light pink sprinkled Korra's cheeks as she gently took Asami's hand, and gave her a soft reassuring squeeze, making her smile softly when the gesture was returned, and carefully the two shared a look of serene happiness. _

_Being the only witness, Iroh smiled, and vowed to keep it a small secret, "You know there is a cove near here, I've been there before, it's very nice." After a short while the two left Iroh to traverse the land more, getting back to their private getaway for two. _

"But. He didn't say anything?" Bolin asked as they pulled into a slightly empty lot.

"No, and neither should you," Korra added quietly as the car softly stopped and the two couples tried to clamber from the vehicle quickly and smoothly.

"Ooh, does this mean you guys are gonna get married?!" Bolin asked a little too loudly and caught Korra and Asami of guard making the watertriber slip and fall on the small patch of ice with a yelp. "Sorry..." Bolin said as he offered a hand to her, which she gently took, and used to pull herself up.

"Bolin, it might be a little soon for that." Korra dusted off her pants, as her cheeks tinted a bright pink.

"Maybe..." Asami chimed in, as they walked to the building of apartments, this caused Korra to blush harder, as she coughed into her hand.

Opal caught Korra's actions and smiled to herself hopefully. "Mako's waiting come on!" Opal said as they climbed stairs and went to a slightly worn door, which Bolin knocked on.

A soft thump was heard before the door opened, revealing a tall thick bearded, shaggy headed man, who grumbled a welcome, before he stepped back into the room, scratching his chest softly. "Any word of Korra or Asami yet?" he asked with a deeply gruffy and cracked voice as he walked into his small open kitchen to start a pot of tea.

"About that... Uhm, they're kinda... right here..." Bolin quickly hid behind Opal, as he watched his brother's back tense up before he slowly turned to look at the two women, looking exactly as they remembered them the last time they were seen here in the mortal world.

"Hey, Mako..." Korra scratched her neck awkwardly as Asami looked to the floor, and gently ground her shoe-clad foot into the carpet beneath her.

Eyes wide, Mako quicky looked at his hand, and brought it to his other arm before he pinched himself rather harshly, bringing out a soft yelp from his chapped lips, "Okay, I'm not dreaming..." A smile grew under his thick beard as he walked into the other room, leaving his tea kettle on the stove. Quickly he scooped the two women into a hug, and gently crushed them as he murmured, "I really missed you guys."

"We missed you too Mako." Asami added softly, as they hugged the man as best they could, being a bit smaller than him.

Opal smiled, and gently took Bolin's hand in hers, squeezing it softly. He returned the gesture, and softly kissed her cheek before he decided to speak up, "So, bro, want to go and get lunch?"

"Sure, Bo," Mako said, softly setting the two women on their feet, "Let me go wash up, then we can go, and afterwords, I need a haircut." he went to his unkempt room, and closed the door, the four others heard the sound of running water, Mako opted for a bath before going out.

"He's been so closed off, He hasn't smiled like that since his trip to the fire nation, when he met the most wonderful gal, once he left though, she wrote him saying she just married, and wanted to check on him..." Bolin honestly said to the two, as he sat on Mako's gray couch. "Though I hear that he sometimes sends her letters, I sent her one once, and we radioed each other."

With a sigh, Korra crossed her arms, "We never planned to be gone as long as we were... We were just a bit caught up, with... things..." a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"We understand, Su wanted us to move to Zao Fu for our wedding, but we had it here instead seeing as Bolin and Bataar were so caught up in the company and the plans, you really should've seen it, it was adorable, Bolin was constantly asking for a woman's advice on things, hoping to make Asami-like decisions with everything, even down to modeling the plans." Opal giggled as she scooted closer to Bolin, and gently wrapped her hand around his arm.

"Our wedding was better here though, both our families could make it, even the Infamous Republic City Dynamic Duo," Bolin laughed, "Plus more of our friends made it as well, Even Varrick and Zhu Li, though they only popped in, and left again, saying they were on a honeymoon cruise."

"We're so sorry we missed the wedding, We shoul-" Asami was abruptly stopped by Bolin.

"Ahp, no, we don't mind, so long as we don't miss yours. If we missed that one, we would be devastated!" Bolin pointed a slender finger at the two women, whom then shared a soft look of confusion, before they turned away from each other blushing lightly.

The sound of soft footfalls alerted them Mako was moving about, and the door opened to show him, clean shaven, dressed, and his shaggy hair slid back with a thin layer of hair gel. "Where are we off too?" he asked slipping his shoes on.

"Wow, you look totally different bro, is that a scar on your chin?" Bolin said slowly poking Mako's now bare, 5 o'clock shadowed chin.

"Yeah, I got it a year ago or so." He said smacking his brother's hand away.

"How about Narook's?" Opal asked with a smile, standing from the couch.

Korra's stomach let off a soft growl and she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, anything sounds great to me though."

The others chuckled softly, and they all made a move to the door, slowly leaving the apartment, the four piling into Bolin's Satomobile, while Mako climbed into his own red Satomoble. The two cars drove to the small restaurant, parking along the open curb.

"Let's get a booth!" Bolin smiled widely as he climbed from the mobile. All exited the two mobiles, and the small mass went inside, following Bolin to the booth.

"So, Mako, how was undercover life for Aunt Lin?" Opal asked carefully, as she slid into the booth next to Bolin.

"Hard, for one. She made me contact her every other day without breaking cover." He sighed and sat next to Opal, sitting across from Asami in the large U-shaped booth. "Those Triad guys know how to do a lot in one day, I slipped a disk or two while I worked with them," he sighed scratched his neck and looked up at the others with a small smile on his thin lips, "So you guys sure were gone a while, what all did you do?" Mako shifted his gaze more to Asami and Korra, who shared a soft look between the two of them.

"Well, we first went to Hai Ryo Peak, where the dragon bird nests, then we met Iroh, we had tea, and chatted with him for a while." Korra said before the small waitress came to the table, with a tray of teas for the table.

"It was wonderful, the dragon bird is very big up close," Asami chuckled, "There are all kinds of things in the spirit world! Lion dog spirits, dragonfly bunny spirits, we even saw an aye-aye spirit, like the one which befriended the first Avatar-Wan. We also saw Wan Shi Ting's Spirit Library, It's huge!" Asami smiled widely, gesturing the last word with her arms thrown above her head.

"Sounds like you two had fun." Mako chuckled at Asami, and sipped at his tea.

"We did, but we really missed you guys, we're so glad to be back." Korra smiled, and gently smoothed her hands on her pants, wiping away her light nervous sweat.

Asami noticed this, and gently placed her hand on Korra's forearm, Opal casually glanced up looking for the waitress and saw her movements, and smiled softly, looking away quickly before they caught her peeking. "So, Bolin, Tell me more about the things you and Bataar have done." Asami asked, turning her attention to him fully.

"Well, we're rebuilding downtown, officially now, and it's going to be so great! New buildings, work places, homes, even three orphanages! With playgrounds!"He smiled widely, and kept rambling to Asami, as food came, Bolin slowly ran out of things to tell Asami, and quickly began to stuff his mouth with the seaweed noodles placed before him, by Opal.

"So, what's been happening with the world?" Korra asked slowly.

"The "Earth Empire" Still has loyalists, which have been raiding towns in the southern portion of the United Earth Republic, which became that, thanks to Prince Wu, who does live in Ba Sing Se, but they've built a separate building in the Upper Ring for the representative of that province to rule. With that said the Dai Li were, and still are enraged. They wanted the monarchy to last forever I guess, but Wu turned against that, for a year and a half, Wu lived with me again, for protective purposes, because he received death threats daily. The Northern Tribe is doing well. And so is the South, from what I hear, and of course the Fire Nation is as awkward as ever, however earlier in the year, all the world leaders, with Wu as the Earth Republic's representative, sat down and discussed the offenders of the world, Kuvira is to be released under the Avatar's watch, and is to be willing to lay her life on the line for her beliefs, and for the Avatar. All considered she gets off easy, Fire Lord Izumi wanted her to be sentenced to death, if not for Wu, Tenzin and Tonraq, she would not be released soon. Also, Tenzin and the other Airbenders, have set up special little tenements all over the world, with at least one Airbender station in each major land spot, there are three in the Fire nation, two in each of the Water Tribes, there are small patches of airbenders living in the Temples again with the acolytes. And there are at least ten different tenements in the Earth Republic." Mako explained as they all carefully ate their noodles.

"So why do these tenements exist?" Korra asked around a small bit of noodles.

"Well, no one knew where you went, Tenzin said that the airbenders would aide the people in any way necessary, with out violence as much as possible." Opal said softly, her noodles long eaten, her hands gently folded on the table.

"Well, that's acceptable, but does he plan to keep them up? I am back after all." Korra said placing her chopsticks in the noodle bowl.

"I think he said they were permanent. Even after your return. I'm not sure why. But it seems to be working against the roving bands of Earth Empire Loyalists, and the occasional bandit group or two." Opal admitted optimistically.

A loud burp pulled every one to look at Bolin, who smiled and said a quick apology.

"Well, it was nice getting back together like this, but I need a hair cut. Then I need to go to the station." Mako stood and pulled a few yuans from his wallet, and setting them on the table. "I'll catch you guys around, okay?" He left the small establishment.

"Asami, you should come with me today! I can show you all the new inventions Bataar, Varrick, and I have sent to research and development." Bolin grinned widely, "They're so great! We've also been working on how to more efficiantly use spirit vines, Bataar had an idea, and it's going well. So far we have lighting fixtures running on spirit vine energy, annd it lasts for two and a half years per each little piece of vine used!" Bolin grinned widely, and stood, paying fot the rest of the meals, as all four exited the small restaurant, and climbed into the Satomobile, and pulled away, Bolin having stopped at the Sato Estates to drop off Opal and Korra, giving the other two some time alone for their work.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**Sorry for the slow posts guys, I've been home for twelve days without school, and it's getting a little irritating. I've not had a peaceful moment until this morning, so I wrote. Yep. I went through what I have written, and I'm probably going to scrap somethings, I'm not sure yet, I'll say what the next time I post in this story probably.**


End file.
